Talk:Miles-Maya Relationship/@comment-3575890-20150211075742/@comment-4441793-20150215115251
^ Excuse you? While you're trying to degrade and patronize MY friend, who is a grown fucking woman with life/relationship experience, dignity and a lot more intelligence than you're displaying, by trying to tell her she lacks self-respect because of what she ships, then I HOPE your hypocritical ass doesn't ship Triles or Zaya, if you wanna go there. "Is it the constant lies Miles has told Maya...getting her in trouble with the law?" I recall him only being dishonest about ONE thing and that was the Zoe situation at the party(which I will get to). So, what "constant" lies? "Is it the acting like an asshole to her in Paris, forcing her to get on her knees and beg for his help just to humiliate her?" As distasteful as it appeared to be, he was trying to be funny, not ''humiliate her. Besides, that was Zoe's idea anyway. Miles was still a little hurt by Maya rejecting him and doubting his sincerity in the beginning of their courtship, so that was just a MINOR way to "get back at her". Was it necessary? No. But was it as horrible as you're making it out to be? NO. '"Is it the almost cheating on her by date raping Zoe before Luke had a chance to?"' DON'T. EVEN. TRY IT. First of all, since you trying to preach to niggas like you got a motherfucking law degree, you ought to know that TWO DRUNK parties having any kind of sexual contact IS NOT rape. Yes, Miles was drunk as fuck too. Second of all, it was HIS idea to take her away somewhere he THOUGHT would be safe so she can rest, so don't make him out to be a rapist when that was clearly what he wanted to avoid happening to her, which unfortunately, happened anyway but it was NO FAULT OF HIS. Lastly, you said it yourself, he ''almost ''cheated and almost doesn't count. And if you THINK Winston talking him out of it was what stopped him, think again, because Miles does what the fuck he wants to do regardless. So ultimately, he DID NOT want to cheat on Maya or see Zoe get hurt. '"Is it trying to get her friend arrested for drugs when he himself has drugs on him pretty much 24/7?"' LOL Really? Yeah, that same friend who was living in HER motherfucking house with drugs on him. Miles is a smoker, not a dealer. DEALING the shit can get you in way more trouble with the law than smoking it. Again, check your facts before you throw up in the law people's faces. If Zig gets busted, not only is he going to jail, so is Maya AND her mother! If Zig fucks up Vince's money somehow, not only is he getting shot and killed, SO IS MAYA AND HER MOTHER. Yes, boo-boo, I know the street code as well as I know the law. So....NEXT! '"Is it the pulling a realistic looking gun on a good friend of hers?"' Yeah, after Miles tried multiple times out of love and respect for Maya to make peace with Zig onlyfor the latter to spit in his face because he was jealous and bitter. Not only that, after Zig slut-shamed Maya(yes, calling somehow their sloppy seconds IS slut-shaming and degrading) and said he doesn't give a fuck about her, he proceeds to beat Miles down in that same greenhouse that Maya's LAST boyfriend took his life because Zig's jealousy and tormenting was the last straw for him. So, I don't give a fuck about the gun shit. If Zig crossed the wrong nigga, he would have got a REAL bullet in that ass. '"Is it the trying to get his best friend to commit perjury to cover up the almost cheating/date rape?"' Again, take the 'date rape' part out because I already explained to you how that doesn't qualify and like I said, since you think you know everything about the law, your ass should have known ''that. ''As for the perjury part, yes, Miles was wrong for that but I sympathize because he'd do anything to hold on to the only person in the world that has ever loved him and made him feel good about himself when other motherfuckers got him twisted. Secondly, leaving out that detail in court probably could have raised Zoe's chances of winning(though thankfully, she won anyway). What the hell would just ONE ignorant ass juror think if this girl said she got raped but prior to that, she was running around the party half-naked, kissing random niggas? They'd think she's full of shit. So, not that I condone lying but that possibly would have worked in Zoe's favor. '"Is it the forcing her to stay in his car while he was committing a felony of driving under the influence when she was demanding that he let her out? (The law calls that KIDNAPPING...yet anther felony."' Because I'm not blind, Miles should have let her out when she said so but he was panicked and scared himself. Besides Maya agreed to stay eventually. '"Is it the asking her to commit a felony herself by lying to the police about the accident?"' Um, watch the episode again. Miles didn't ask her to do shit. Maya OFFERED, out of love and concern, to lie for him because she saw with her very eyes that Miles's father was going to hit him for that incident. So, she came up with a lie for him just to get his dad off of his back and then subsequently decided to share that same lie with the police....until her mother talked her out of it. And guess what? Even when Maya DID tell the truth, Miles did not once get an attitude with her for it. Oh and let's not forget, Miles told DALLAS himself what he did. High or not, I'm sure he knew that Dallas would want to kick his ass AND call the cops, so that's a testament to the integrity that haters swear that Miles ain't got. But he DOES. '"Or is it how much he treated her like shit when he was using Tristan?"' How was he treating her like shit? All he did was tell her to STAY AWAY. He was still hurt over losing her in the first place ''and ''he wanted to keep LYING to himself that Tristan was good for him because he wasn't ready to face the painful truth just yet. So what else you got for me, boo-boo? Bring it. I'm pissed the fuck off right now and it's ''NOT ''because you don't ship my OTP. I've been trying so hard not to argue on this site but I'll be damned if I sit by and let you DEGRADE, DISRESPECT and PATRONIZE any of my motherfucking friends on a personal level. Your post would have would have perfectly fine if you didn't add this bit to it: '"I feel sorry for you. If you think they were meant to be, that means you have very little self respect. As such, Degrassi is a TERRIBLE show for you to be watching. IT will lead you to get into abusive relationships like most of the ones on the show are."''' Like I said, I hope you don't ship any of Matlingsworth rival ships since you want to talk about what's abusive and how little respect people have for themselves by supporting a ship like Matlingsworth. Seriously, if you ship Zaya or Triles, I'm going to laugh at you and write you a LOOOONG essay taking jabs at YOUR lack of self-esteem, since you wanted to take it there with my friend. I hope you don't ship them because.....LOL Lord have MERCY on your motherfucking ego, I WILL EMBARASS YOUR ASS UP IN HERE. I will make you feel like absolute SHIT, the same way you're trying to make my friend feel as well as others who support Matlingsworth. LMAO TRY ME. But even if you DO view Zaya and Triles with the same contempt and disgust, you STILL had no motherfucking business taking personal shots at my fucking friend. I don't fucking play that shit. So, pump your brakes.